


Wanted

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used the song 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes which I don't own and Gintama is owned by Sorachi Hideaki. This is a month after Gin and Kagura get together and Ayame is heartbroken when she finds out. Guess who is there for her to comfort her? Look at the couple, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic for Ayame x Zenzo using Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I don't own Gintama or the song and I have mentions of GinKagu. Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama as I have said before, since I'm not the Gorilla author. I don't own "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes either.)

Wanted

*You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too*

Zenzo was running along the rooftops, thinking about Sarutobi. Things had changed in four years, since Kagura had come back after traveling with her father in space. Lately, his feelings were changing toward Sarutobi and a lot had changed. For one, since Kagura had come back, Gin had gotten closer to her. Before he knew it, Sarutobi had withdrawn from most everyone. Not that he really cared too much but he went to look into it.  
What he found out was that Gin had started dating Kagura and Sarutobi was heartbroken.  
*Flashback*  
He had knocked on the Yorozuya's door until the megane otaku opened the door, with a sigh.  
"Hello Hattori-san. Why are you here?" he asked the ninja.  
"Can I talk to that permhead?" Zenzo asked a bit harshly.  
Shinpachi gulped before letting him in. He yelled for Gin as he came in with Zenzo. When Gin got off the couch, Zenzo grabbed him by the collar.  
"Permhead, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled angrily.  
Before he could answer, Kagura shouted, "Gin-chan!"  
Gin put up a hand to stop her as he replied calmly, "What do you mean? I'm just watching t.v."  
The ninja took a deep breath and said, "With Sarutobi. Because of you, she's wothdrawn and won't take jobs anymore."  
He blinked and answered, "Why?"  
"Because you started dating her!" Zenzo shouted as he pointed at Kagura.  
Kagura looked upsetr and said, "Sacchan? Why didn't she say anything?"  
He rolled his eyes as he responded, "She's not going to say anything, she's withdrawn! Thanks a lot, Sakata!"  
Once he said what he wanted to say, he turned to leave.  
Before he could, Gin quipped, "Why are you making such a fuss about this? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like the female pig."  
"Do you, Hattori-san?" Shinpachi inquired.  
"Well, answer hemorrhoid ninja," Kagura pushed him to answer.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, it's a problem for work and that's all," Zenzo insisted before he left.  
*End Flashback*  
That was a week ago and he was starting to think how he felt.

*'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted*

He decided to go look for her but after a few hours of fruitless searching, he went home. When he arrived home, oddly he felt another presence already there.  
As he came inside, he yelled, "Who's there? I'm armed."  
"Zenzo, I just came about work," Ayame said listlessly.  
Surprised, Zenzo couldn't respond for a minute. Thinking that this was a bad time, she turned to leave.  
"Wait Sarutobi!" he shouted hastily.  
She was a bit surprised but stopped.  
"Do you want to come in for a bit? I was going to make dinner anyways," the ninja asked shyly.  
Ayame thought for a minute and figured that it wouldn't hurt. She nodded and he led her inside. While he made dinner, she watched him work. Ayame felt like laughing for the first time in a while, seeing him in an apron and cooking like that.  
When she chuckled a bit, Zenzo stopped and turned to look at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
He turned back to his cooking and said, "I just haven't heard you laugh or express any emotion for weeks, is all."  
She blushed a tiny bit but was shocked at that.  
'Am I cheating on-' she started to think before she stopped herself.  
She went to sit down and waited until Zenzo came with the food. As they ate, he asked her, "Well, what will you do now?"  
"Hm? What do you mean?" she asked, surprised by his question.  
He sighed before replying, "You know what I mean, he's moved away from you. What now? You're just giving up?"  
Ayame didn't say anything but tried to hide her face. He came around to her side and turned her to face him. Shocking both of them, he kissed her. She had no idea how to react but kissed back a little before they parted.

*Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

"Sarutobi, did you ever think that maybe...I don't know, maybe there'e someone else out there for you?" Zenzo asked, face turning red.  
Turning red at his words, she stumbled, "You mean..."  
He nodded as he took her hand and kissed her again. He expected her to shoot a kunai in his ass but she didn't. She actually timidly squeezed his hand and kissed back.

*When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted*

When they parted this time, she just smiled at him.  
"I just felt...like I wasn't good enough," Ayame admitted.  
He sighed and said, "Well, I want you so..."  
"Are you trying to ask me out?" she asked playfully.  
"I guess I am. I just want you to see me. I want to make you feel...wanted, I guess," the ninja admitted shyly.  
Ayame was surprised at his revelation but hugged him and whispered, "Arigato."

*As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted*

Zenzo led them to eat and afterwards, laid on the couch together. They fell asleep, holding hands and in each other's arms as the radio finished playing, "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.

*And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted*

Fin.


End file.
